Conto de Inverno
by Silverghost
Summary: Solstício de inverno. Num chalé afastado, Marlene espera. O que a noite mais longa do ano pode lhe trazer?


**Conto de inverno

* * *

**

No velho calendário pendurado sobre o console da lareira, a figura de uma moça em vestes brancas dançava, solitária, em uma ampla clareira, enquanto a neve rodopiava ao seu redor, recobrindo as árvores do bosque. A data, circulada em vermelho, tinha a legenda "solstício de inverno" em letras prateadas. Faltavam quatro dias para o Natal.

Ao redor do calendário, uma série de fotos em sépia, em suas molduras de madeira escura, destacavam-se contra a parede alaranjada. Em quase todas, uma moça de cabelos claros se repetia, acenando alegremente para quem a observava.

O fogo crepitava na lareira, extremamente acolhedor. Entretanto, ela parecia preferir a companhia do vento frio que sibilava furiosamente de encontro às vidraças nas quais ela mantinha a cabeça encostada.

Era a mesma moça das fotos. Os cabelos castanhos caíam soltos pelos ombros e os olhos negros continham uma expressão pensativa enquanto ela observava a rua lá fora.

Os carros iam e vinham de um lado para o outro, cortando com seus faróis a neblina que viera junto com a tempestade. A chuva caía com estardalhaço, ecoando nas calhas numa melodia contínua e entorpecedora.

Marlene observou com interesse sua respiração tranqüila embaçar o vidro. O choque entre sua pele quente e a janela lhe passava uma estranha sensação de bem estar.

Aquela era a noite mais longa do ano. Apropriado que ela também marcasse mais um dia de sua mais longa espera. Sentia o coração acelerar sempre que o ronco de um motor se aproximava, para logo em seguida voltar a mergulhar em sua melancolia ao perceber que ainda não era ele.

Inconscientemente, ela levou a mão até o decote da blusa, fechando os dedos sobre um delicado pingente, uma gota de opala. Fora presente dele, no último Natal que passaram em Hogwarts, na mesma ocasião em que tinham trocado seu primeiro beijo.

A lembrança fê-la sorrir, tornando os olhos, antes opacos, brilhantes e cheios de uma ternura antiga. Talvez tenha sido naquela noite estrelada de Natal, com os campos de Hogwarts cobertos de neve e o castelo quase vazio que, pela primeira vez, Marlene McKinnon olhara Sirius Black como algo mais do que apenas seu amigo.

Ela certamente não saberia precisar, mas, se tivesse que escolher um momento para afirmar que fora o exato instante em que se apaixonara por ele, teria sido aquele.

­­­­­

* * *

- Você, sensível? – as risadas dela ecoaram na sala vazia, divertidas – Ora, conte-me outra, Sirius! Não quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso, não? 

O rapaz lançou a ela um olhar estranho e, pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, ela enxergou naquele olhar algo mais que ironia ou malícia. Era uma mistura de mágoa e tristeza e de algo mais que ela não podia definir.

Sem responder, Sirius simplesmente deu as costas a ela, deixando a sala comunal. Marlene ficou em pé, sozinha, observando a passagem por onde ele acabara de sair. Finalmente, seu corpo reagiu e ela começou a correr atrás dele.

Não demorou a encontrá-lo. Sirius estava dobrando a esquina do corredor a passos lentos, as mãos nos bolsos, a cabeça baixa.

- Sirius?

Ele se virou para ela, a mesma expressão dolorida de minutos atrás nos olhos azuis. Marlene se aproximou, sorrindo, e entrelaçou os dedos aos dele.

- Desculpe por ter dito aquilo. Foi sem pensar. Eu deveria ter escutado primeira antes de simplesmente começar a rir... Mas foi tão surreal ouvir você dizendo que "o Natal sempre me deixa mais sensível" que...

Ele sorriu, meneando a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, Lene. Eu acho que fiz um pouco por merecer isso.

Marlene mordeu os lábios e soltou-se da mão dele, para em seguida envolvê-lo em um abraço apertado.

- Por que você está assim, Sirius? O que eu posso fazer para te ajudar?

Ele não respondeu nada, apenas a apertou forte pela cintura, escondendo o rosto junto ao pescoço dela. A respiração quente de Sirius atingiu-a em cheio, fazendo com que todo o seu corpo se arrepiasse.

Nesse momento, eles ouviram alguém pigarrear e se separaram quase imediatamente, deparando-se com o enorme sorriso do professor Horace Slughorn.

- Eu sei que essa é uma época em que sempre estamos cheios de amor para dar, mas vocês dois não deveriam estar em sua torre? Já é tarde para encontros em corredores escuros, sabiam?

Marlene corou até a última raiz de cabelo, incerta do que responder pela primeira vez na vida. Sempre tinha uma resposta malcriada, mas, naquele momento, tudo o que queria era abrir um buraco no chão e desaparecer o mais rápido possível.

- Perdão, professor, nós já estávamos indo. – Sirius respondeu, recuperando um pouco do seu habitual tom cheio de ironia – Com licença.

Ela sentiu ele começar a puxá-la de leve pelo braço e logo os dois entraram pela passagem da mulher gorda, ainda sob o olhar divertido do professor.

O silêncio da sala comunal era quase constrangedor. Marlene não demorou a soltar-se do braço dele, voltando-se para as escadarias que levavam à segurança do seu dormitório.

- Boa noite, Sirius. E feliz Natal. – ela murmurou, começando a subir os degraus.

- Não vou receber meu beijo de boa noite, Lene? – ele perguntou, acercando-se do início das escadarias.

Marlene girou nos calcanhares, disposta a responder, mas acabou por perder o equilíbrio no processo, desabando para frente, exatamente em cima do rapaz. Ele abriu os braços para ampará-la, mas o impacto foi forte demais, levando os dois ao chão.

Ela fechou os olhos instantes antes da queda, desligando a mente da possibilidade de dor que estava prestes a vir. Entretanto, quando o baque surdo ecoou em seus ouvidos, ela não sentiu dor. Entretanto, havia algo deliciosamente quente junto aos seus lábios, de alguma maneira pedindo permissão, passagem. E ela a concedeu.

Foi quase com terror que, quando voltou a raciocinar direito, percebeu estar beijando alguém. Mais exatamente, que estava beijando Sirius. Rolou para o chão, sua respiração pesada e os olhos arregalados.

- Me desculpe, eu, eu... – ela procurava as palavras para explicar o que acabara de acontecer, mas se debatia com um grande vazio em sua mente – Eu vou dormir.

Sirius sentou-se no chão, um sorriso divertido nos lábios ainda vermelhos, enquanto ela subia as escadas, pulando de dois e dois degraus.

- Feliz Natal, Lene! – foi a última coisa que ela ouviu antes de se trancar em seu dormitório.

Marlene encostou-se à porta, escorregando silenciosamente para o chão, aturdida demais para ter algum pensamento coerente.

- Eu beijei Sirius Black?

* * *

Ela abraçou os próprios joelhos, enquanto, aos poucos, o barulho da chuva serenava. Lá fora, algumas poucas estrelas já se destacavam no céu escuro. Os olhos de Marlene deixaram sua vigília por alguns instantes, fixando-se sobre a mesinha de madeira, ao lado do sofá. 

Havia um pequeno jarro vermelho, com detalhes em dourado, onde algumas flores murchas pendiam tristemente sobre uma única foto. Nela, um rapaz alto acenava, piscando marotamente, abraçado a um enorme cachorro de pelúcia. Marlene sorriu ao se lembrar daquela cena... O cachorro fora presente de James e viera com um bilhete dizendo que Sirius ficava muito bem como um cachorro. Tão bem, que devia passar a vida inteira sob aquela forma.

Ela e Lily tinham descoberto há pouco tempo as travessuras dos dois rapazes para ajudar Remus em suas difíceis noites de lua cheia, e sempre se espantavam como James e Sirius faziam tão pouco caso da verdadeira façanha que tinham conseguido. Naquele dia em questão, a brincadeira de James rendeu uma bela briga com Lily, que terminara com Marlene e Sirius obrigando os amigos a se sentarem e conversarem para resolver afinal todas aquelas malditas confusões.

Parecia fazer tanto tempo que tudo aquilo acontecera... Tanto tempo...

Nesse momento, o barulho alto de um motor quebrou a calmaria da rua e Marlene praticamente pulou em pé. Reconheceria aquele ronco em qualquer lugar.

Ela abriu a porta no exato instante em que Sirius desmontava da moto, completamente encharcado. Marlene sorriu, encostando-se no batente enquanto ele guardava a moto no abrigo e voltava-se para ela, abrindo um sorriso cansado ao vê-la.

- Boa noite, Lene. – ele a cumprimentou com a voz rouca.

Marlene acenou com a cabeça, postando-se de lado para dar passagem para ele. Sirius passou por ela, deixando que alguns poucos pingos d'água respingassem sobre a moça.

Ela fechou a porta enquanto ele se aproximava do fogo, tirando o pesado casaco de couro de dragão. Marlene tomou o casaco dele, observando que, em alguns pontos do tecido, a água da chuva tinha congelado e se transformado em pequenos pingentes de gelo.

Sirius sentou-se junto à lareira, tentando se aquecer, enquanto ela sumia dentro do chalé, voltando pouco depois com uma manta felpuda, toda colorida e uma pequena bandeja, onde duas xícaras fumegavam. Marlene jogou a manta sobre ele, colocando a bandeja no chão, sentando-se no chão em seguida.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou após alguns instantes de silêncio.

Ele espirrou escandalosamente antes de assentir com um sorriso, e debruçou-se para pegar uma das xícaras.

- O que é isso?

- Chocolate quente. – ela respondeu, tomando também uma xícara para si.

- Você e o Moony acreditam realmente que todos os problemas do mundo podem ser resolvidos à base de chocolate, não é mesmo? – ele observou, sorvendo um longo gole da bebida.

- Precisamos acreditar em alguma coisa, não é verdade? – ela respondeu com um sorriso triste antes de se aproximar, ficando ao lado dele para apreciar o fogo – Por que demorou tanto?

Sirius estivera preparando-se para aquela pergunta durante toda aquela semana em que passara longe, em sua missão. Mas sabia que não conseguiria responder. Não queria assustar Marlene, não queria que ela soubesse o que estava acontecendo lá fora, longe daquele agradável refúgio em que ela tivera que se esconder para salvar a própria vida...

Se contasse os horrores que tivera que presenciar nos últimos dias, ela certamente iria querer ir com ele quando tivesse que partir mais uma vez. Marlene não costumava ficar quieta em casa e só aceitara se esconder ali para proteger a própria família. Mas se ela soubesse...

- Eu estava em uma missão para a Ordem. – ele respondeu evasivamente antes de espirrar mais uma vez.

Marlene o observou com uma sobrancelha erguida, cruzando os braços em seguida. Sabia que ele não diria mais do que aquilo e que ele fazia isso para protegê-la. Mas detestava ser tratada como uma boneca de porcelana, detestava ser deixada de lado para o seu próprio bem.

Os dois já tinham tido mais brigas do que poderiam contar envolvendo aquele assunto. Ela poderia perfeitamente passar o restante da noite emburrada e deixá-lo sozinho até que ele decidisse lhe contar tudo o que sabia. Mas sabia que eram muito poucos os momentos em que podiam aproveitar a presença um do outro nos últimos tempos. Por que então perder tempo com coisas tão mesquinhas?

Sirius sorriu quando ela encostou a cabeça ao seu ombro, fechando os olhos e aspirando profundamente o perfume que se desprendia do corpo dela antes de abraçá-la pelos ombros, trazendo-a mais para perto.

Marlene se deixou cair no colo dele pouco antes de mergulhar no mar de sensações que os lábios e as mãos dele costumavam provocar em seu corpo. Por alguns instantes, ela apenas se deixou levar, tentada a esquecer de todo o resto do mundo por aquele único momento.

Foi Sirius quem se afastou, encarando a namorada com carinho, tirando uma mecha de cabelo da frente dos olhos dela e encostando de leve a testa à dela.

- Eu senti sua falta. – ele murmurou, acariciando de leve o pescoço dela.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, fechando os olhos, tentando guardar na memória cada toque e cada palavra. Mais uma vez, ele tomou seus lábios, dessa vez com uma urgência que ela não conhecia nele. Sirius a abraçou mais forte, quase a machucando, enquanto a manta escorregava por seus ombros e eles faziam o caminho para deitar-se no chão.

Ela sentiu o peito arfar quando ele descolou os lábios dos dela, deslizando pelo seu rosto, pelo pescoço, pelo colo. Sirius sorriu, perfeitamente consciente das reações que estava provocando no corpo dela.

Rapidamente ele se sentou, voltando a olhar para o fogo, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios ainda úmidos. Marlene continuou deitada por alguns instantes, incerta entre atacar o namorado com tapas ou beijos.

- Você não está sendo um bom menino hoje. – ela observou, sentando-se, a respiração ainda acelerada.

Ele voltou-se para ela, controlando o riso.

- Confesse, Lene, você não resiste a mim.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Merlin, eu mereço... Deve ser carma... Só pode ser...

Sirius riu, voltando a se aproximar, abraçando-a pelas costas, trazendo-a mais uma vez para seu colo.

- Eu tenho um presente para você. – ele murmurou junto ao seu ouvido.

Ela tentou se virar para encará-lo, mas ele não permitiu. Ao invés disso, segurou-a firmemente pelas mãos, só soltando-a quando ela afinal se aquietou.

- O que está aprontando, Sirius? – ela perguntou, tentando não deixar transparecer sua quase insana curiosidade.

Marlene o sentiu se mexer e, pouco depois, voltar a segurar sua mão direita, deslizando um aro dourado em seu anular.

Ele respirou fundo junto ao pescoço dela, abraçando-a novamente com um pouco mais de força.

- É engraçado que, sempre que alguma garota me dizia "eu te amo", eu tinha certeza absoluta que ela estava sendo falsa. Eu achava essas palavras pequenas demais para um sentimento que as pessoas descreviam como sendo tão forte. Na verdade, eu nunca tinha conhecido de verdade o amor. Minha mãe nunca me amou, nem meu pai, nem ninguém que tivesse pretensamente o meu sangue... – ele deu de ombros – Acho que por isso eu sempre fui tão irônico, tão...

- Sirius... – Marlene o interrompeu, conhecendo a dificuldade que o rapaz sempre tinha em falar da família – Você não precisa...

Ele meneou a cabeça.

- Eu preciso sim. Preciso porque eu queria saber dizer a você que te amo, mas só conheço essas malditas palavras e não acredito nelas.

Marlene mordeu os lábios, voltando-se para ele, que finalmente tinha afrouxado o abraço.

- Você não precisa dizer que me ama. Você me prova isso todos os dias e todas as noites, em todos os momentos que estamos juntos ou separados. Tudo aquilo que você faz serve para me dizer que você me ama. Como eu também te amo.

Ele sorriu, beijando-a de leve.

- Lene, casa comigo?

Foi a vez dela sorrir.

- Eu aceito. – ela respondeu num murmúrio, antes de beijá-lo mais uma vez.

* * *

**A partir dessa fic, eu começo a usar o sistema do ff. de responder reviews. Espero que tenham gostado da fic, eu adorei escrevê-la. Bem delicada, não?**

**Ah, e, antes que eu me esqueça, para quem está ansioso esperando pela terceira parte de Mistérios de Londres, aconselho dar uma olhada no profile. Há algumas coisinhas interessantes lá...**


End file.
